Star Wars Clone Wars Season 6
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: My version of Season 6 very detailed and each episode will have breaks like the real ones and this will have a four part premeire saga and 22 episodes. Ahsoka will make a few guest appearances, and Anikan will get a new Apprentice. Will have Clones and Droids battling it out, Awesome Lightsaber duels, and pure awesome. Episode 1 up. New Sith. New Jedi. New Heroes. New Villains.
1. Episode 1 New General?

AU: To all you fans of my New Sith Empire Story I will be trying to keep up with it but will not have the next chapter for that up for a while. This story will be updated at least four episodes a month.

_"Terror arises! The Clone Wars rages on as the Separatist Fleet gains a sudden drive against the Republic forces! The planets of Ryloth, Anaxi, Hypori, and Balmorra have already fallen to this New Separatist force codenamed Death Flotilla. Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Luminara Unduli boldly prepare a defense against this mysterious force. Meanwhile Jedi Masters Anikan Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi investigate rumors of a new and dangerous Separatist Admiral. However how long will the Jedi Defense of Kashyyk last against the Death Flotilla..."_

A mighty Republic Flagship Venator Cruiser boldly led the Republic Battlegroup charged with defending Kashyyk. Alongside this Cruiser, dubbed the Daedalus, lay four other Venator Cruisers each bristling with Weapons. In their Hangers sat fueled and ready Z-95 Starfighters, prepared to shoot down some Vultures. This Battlegroup also included six Arquitan Light Cruisers. The fleet was commanded by Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Luminara Unduli, alongside Commanders Gree and Wolfee, who now stand on the Bridge of Daedalus.

Master Unduli was standing at the Bridge Holotable along with Master Plo as Clone Commander Gree and Clone Commander Wolfee arrived on the Bridge. The Holotable was projecting an image of the planet Kashyyk and the Republic Battlegroup over it. Around them, Clone Officers and Technicians worked tirelessly at their posts to keep the ship in fighting condition. Down the long Bridge walkway in between two lowered areas where the Gunners and Scanning Technicians were located, Admiral Carrius Douh stood before the Viewport looking out at space. Douh was a human from the planet Balmorra, hence why he took this mission so seriously. He wanted payback for the attack on his home. Master Unduli nodded at Wolfee and Gree as they entered. "Welcome gentlemen, now shall we get this briefing underway? Or would you two prefer to return to your target contest?" She said the last part with a slight grin. She had called Gree and Wolfee to the Bridge six times before they noticed, since they had been down in the Hanger seeing who could hit the most targets with perfect shots.

Gree and Wolfee both were silent; they both were laughing on the inside but knew that would not be appropriate at the current moment what with the tensions running so high. After all, Kashyyk was a vital system to the Republic. Not only did it allow access to over a dozen critical Hyper Lanes, but the Republic defense of the Wookiee's against the Trandoshan Slaver's was a symbol of inspiration that the Republic was fighting for a good cause. Master Unduli began her briefing as she pressed a few keys and various tactics and strategies began to play out in an ordered sequence and then the sequence repeated when it finished. "According to Clone Intelligence, the enemy fleet is expected to consist of a Battle Cruiser, a Destroyer, and four Frigates. Now, small as such a force is in size, they match ours for strength and firepower. That is why we must use quick strike tactics to achieve victory. The Death Flotilla is reported to mostly use quick strike tactics to win. They come out of hyperspace already prepared and open fire immediately before the opponent can react. That was what felled the fleet at Ryloth. So we'll beat them at their own game." Now Master Unduli put in a few keys and a single strategy began to go over and over.

The described Separatist Fleet appeared, the Republic Battlegroup quickly moved in for close quarters combat as Fighter Squadrons quickly deployed. Now it was Master Plo's turn to talk as he pointed to a larger Z-95 Squadron and a Bomber Squadron. "I will lead the Fighter attack while Master Unduli and Admiral Douh move the fleet in quickly for a close quarter's assault. This will catch the enemy off guard giving us an advantage. I will personally lead Lightning Squadron to distract the majority of the enemy fighters, thus allowing our Bombers in Ghost Squadron to come in and hit the Bridge of the enemy Command Ship." Master Plo cut off there and waited for the Commanders to finish the tactic.

Wolfee caught on first as he stepped forward and his cybernetic eye was made more visible in the light. "Without anyone commanding them, the Droids will be in chaos. They won't be able to focus on fighting us since they'll be trying to select a new commander. Amidst the chaos, our ships move in and open fire on them. Good plan." Gree stepped forward now as he raised a hand.

He seemed to have a look that suggested a hitch in the plan. "That is assuming, all goes according to plan, Generals. No disrespect meant, sirs, but the clankers aren't known for letting us proceed smoothly with our plans. Those none too bright Battle Droids might, but the Droids are either commanded by Super Tactical Droids or non-Droids. And with this fleets previous engagements, whoever's commanding it obviously knows a thing or two about how our forces operate. It's almost as if they were once on our side." Master Unduli nodded and then she looked at Master Plo, but neither said anything.

The words set in that this new Separatist Admiral had most likely been, at one point in the past, a Republic Admiral. It was the only likely explanation, General Grevious the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies knew how to counter Republic Strategies and Tactics well enough, but he didn't know them inside and out. And this new Admiral knew how to counter and disrupt Republic Strategies and Tactics perfectly. Only six men had ever left the Republic Navy over the course of the Clone Wars. Only three had been Admirals and of those six only two were still alive. It made the Republic Generals and the Clone Commanders feel very unsecure.

The silence was broken as Admiral Douh walked calmly up to the four, bowed, and then gave them his report in a plain and unemotional tone. "General Skywalker and General Kenobi are contacting us from their position in the nearby Ando System." Master Plo nodded as the transmission came through on the Holotable while Admiral Douh returned to watching the Viewport. The projection of the Republic tactic was replaced by the images of Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker. Master Plo felt a stab of grief upon seeing the empty space where Ahsoka had once stood before she left the Jedi Order.

Master Unduli was the first to speak as she addressed her fellow Generals with a small bow of the head and a calm smile. "General Skywalker, General Kenobi, I assume you are contacting us with some form of news regarding our current mission." Obi-Wan nodded as he folded his hands behind his back. Anikan stayed unusually silent as he kept a calm and uninterested face.

Obi-Wan began speaking to Master Unduli and Master Plo as if he didn't notice. However he did and he knew the reason for it. "Yes. It seems Clone Intelligence has discovered some grim news. The fleet you are facing is coming in larger numbers than we thought. After reviewing the situation, the Council has advised retreat. It is the only viable option; no Republic Star Systems close to Kashyyk are available to provide reinforcements and to send more ships out from Kuat or Coruscant would take too long. We are close in the Ando System, but we cannot leave our post or General Grevious is sure to resume his previous attacks on the system." It was the truth after all. With the Death Flotilla gaining Separatist victories at Ryloth, Anaxi, Hypori, and Balmorra, the Republic Naval Front in the outer rim had gone from Spread Thin to Near Breaking. And the Shipyards of Kuat could not produce Ships faster than the Separatist could destroy a Republic Battlegroup.

Master Plo stepped forward and looked up at the holograms of Obi-Wan and Anikan. He had an inspiring sense of hope and victory in his voice. "Master Kenobi, with respect, our place is here. Defending the innocents of Kashyyk against the Separatist forces is where we belong right now. If this system falls to the Separatists, then we lose access to over a dozen critical Hyper Lanes and the Separatist will enslave the innocents of this planet. That is something we cannot allow to happen." At this point Anikan speaks up.

He has an air of defiance in his voice. Which is odd since Anikan considers running away from a fight to be something he cannot bring himself to do for as long as he lives. "With all due respect, Master Plo, you do not have the forces to engage the enemy at Kashyyk. Besides that, this new Separatist Admiral knows our tactics inside and out. Every move, every position, every counter-tactic that we use is known by this Separatist Admiral. They're probably planning this whole battle out as we speak. But I do respect your courage Master and your devotion to help these people." After this, Anikan seemed to perk up a little as the conversation continued but with a much lighter tone.

Meanwhile within the nearby Salucamii System, a Separatist War Fleet sat in orbit over the planet Salucami, awaiting orders to jump to hyperspace and attack Kashyyk. The fleet consisted of a Providence Class Battle Cruiser serving as a Command Ship, Five Recursant Class Destroyers, and Seven Munificent Class Frigates. Swarms of Vulture Droids and Tri-Droid Starfighters flew in between the massive Warships. Each of these Warships bristled with guns and had fully stocked Hangers. In fact, Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers in their Land-Walk Mode even coated the outside hulls of these ships.

Onboard the Bridge of the powerful Separatist Command Ship, dubbed the Tyrant, Battle Droids worked tirelessly and silently at their Consoles as the Super Tactical Droid, STX-87, directed them. It's cold, deep; metallic voice was devoid of emotion. "Ensure that the Shields are at Maximum Power, the Admiral does not want any surprises. Charge all Cannons to Maximum Strength. Bring all Fighters in for preparation for Launch." The Battle Droids all gave the same chorus of "Roger, Roger" in reply. Behind them all, four BX-Series Commando Droids with blue markings stood guard with two Droids on each side of the Bridge Doors.

Soon, the Bridge Doors opened as the Commando Droids turned and saluted the man who entered the Bridge. Before the doors closed, a view was offered of the Commando Droids lining the hallway to the Bridge. The man who entered immediately began to give out orders. "STX-87, I want all ships to input the coordinates for Kashyyk into their Navi-Computers. I want to be ready to leave at a moment's notice." His voice was sharp as he snapped at the Droids; it was also cold and had a sarcastic hint to its tone. The man stepped into the light and looked over the state of the Bridge.

The man was a human with somewhat tanned skin and deep red almost crimson eyes. He had moderate length dark black hair that was rather messy but somewhat neat. He was tall around 6ft 7inches and wore a Separatist Admiral's Uniform with the Separatist Emblem on the uniform's right arm and left torso area. Only some modifications had been made to the uniform. Mandalorian Gauntlets had been attached to the wrist/lower arm area, Mandalorian Shoulder Pads had been attached to the Shoulders, Mandalorian Knee Plates had been attached to the knees, and a Mandalorian Equipment Belt had been attached at the waist.

STX-87 approached him and folded its hands behind its back. "Admiral Kaizer, we are receiving an urgent transmission from Count Dooku." Kaizer nodded and a hologram of Count Dooku sprang up in front of him from the Holopad. Kaizer kneeled before the mighty Sith Lord and Leader of the Separatist Cause. Though Kaizer wasn't in the Separatist for independence, just to kill Jedi and destroy the Republic.

Kaizer recited the usual mantra for use when being contacted by Count Dooku. "Count Dooku, my Lord. What an unexpected surprise!" Dooku simply nodded and began speaking. "Admiral, you may commence your attack on Kashyyk now. I don't need to remind you of the importance of this mission to the Separatist Alliance. The capture of Kashyyk will not only give us control of over a dozen Hyper Lanes critical to the Republic and the Separatist. But, it will also provide us with a new steady flow of slaves for our Droid Foundries and Shipyards. It will also deal a crushing blow to Republic morale. The Republic will be gripped with fear if the famed Jedi General Luminara Unduli, a brilliant Strategist, were defeated in battle. Do I make myself plain?" Kaizer simply looked up at the Count.

His next sentence was said with such malice, hatred, and dark satisfaction that one might think it was being said by a Sith like the Count. Kaizer actually smirked as he said it. "Don't worry, my Lord. The Jedi will not survive this battle."

Back in the Kashyyk System an hour later, Plo Koon was just finishing up the transmission to Anikan and Obi-Wan when the reports came in that the enemy fleet would arrive soon. Anikan was just finishing his usual pep talk."You can count on us for help should you need it Master Plo." Just then Admiral Douh ran up. "General, the Separatist Fleet is coming out of hyperspace!" All eyes turned to the Viewport as a Providence Battle Cruiser, Five Recursant Destroyers, and Seven Munificent Frigates, blinked into view out of Hyperspace.

Master Unduli was in shock at the size and might of the Separatist Fleet that had dropped out of hyperspace. "That is far more ships than we were expecting! We were expecting a Cruiser, a Destroyer, and four Frigates! Not an entire War Fleet." Luminara mentally scolded herself for not thinking for this possibility in the strategy. She normally accounted for every possible outcome in a battle. But something was clouding her vision of the battle this time. A shroud of the dark side blocked her connection to the Force.

On the Bridge of the Tyrant, Admiral Kaizer was smirking out at the Republic Battlegroup as he turned to give STX-87 the attack orders. "Open fire! Have separate groups and sections of the fleet focus on different parts of the Republic Fleet! Launch all Fighters! Fire on the Republic Command Ship! Maximum Fire Power! Jam their Communications! I don't want any Republic reinforcements arriving!" The Super Tactical Droid nodded and began directing the Assault. The Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Tri-Fighters lifted off by the hundreds as they streamed towards the Republic Fleet.

Soon enough the Separatist ships opened fire on the Republic fleet, with the Tyrant paying special attention to the Daedalus. The Flagship shook and rocked. Plo Koon turned to Admiral Douh. "Launch the Fighters! We must get on the offensive!" The guns of the Daedalus began to thunder away as turbolaser fire streaked out at the Separatist Cruiser. However, unfortunately the Providence Cruiser was designed with more weapons than the Venator Cruiser. Soon enough the Shields were taking a heavy beating.

Anikan and Obi-Wan saw the alarm on their faces and Obi-Wan inquired about it. "Master Plo! What's going on?" Master Plo turned back to the two. "The Separatist fleet has entered the System and is hitting us hard." Anikan spoke now. "Do you need reinforcements?" Master Plo shook his head. "No. But be ready to receive us should we retreat." Suddenly the connection was cut. Admiral Douh turned and told the Generals what the problem was. "The enemy is jamming us." They were on their own.

Right at the start of the attack, the Republic Cruiser Freedom began to tilt as her hull blossomed in explosions as she took fire from a Recursant. Three Arquitan's flew around a group of Munificents firing away as they took heavy fire. The Republic Commanders knew right away that this was not Grevious commanding the attack because the Command Ship had no intention of boarding the Daedalus. They were also not using any known Separatist tactics. But Kaizer used his own personal tactics which were the perfect blend of Republic and Separatist tactics.

The Republic Cruiser Axel took heavy damage as several Squadrons of Hyena Bombers strafed its Hanger before it could be closed. Then a Munificent Frigate opened fire on their main Gun Batteries obliterating them. Another Frigate opened fire on the ship as it soon blossomed in flames. The formerly proud and mighty Cruiser burst into flames in a massive explosion as it split in two.

On the Bridge of the Daedalus roles were being assigned. Plo Koon gripped the Holotable as he spoke. "I shall lead Lightning Squadron in a diversionary tactic so Ghost Squadron can bomb the enemy Bridge." Master Luminara nodded and spoke her part. "I will direct our main Ships from here while you lead the Fighter Assault." Just then Admiral Douh approached them. "Grab hold of something! The Command Ship is bearing down on us, brace for impact, incoming fire!" The Daedalus rocked and shook as the Providence Cruiser fired right at them. Plo Koon left immediately for the Hanger.

In the hanger of the Daedalus, an elite Bomber Squadron known as Ghost Squadron lifted off to hit the Bridge of the enemy Providence Cruiser. Meanwhile dozens of Z-95 Starfighters started taking off and streaming out of the Hanger. Plo Koon jumped in his Starfighter upon arriving in the Hanger and then raced out of the Hanger leading Lightning Squadron. "Lightning Squadron, our job is to provide a distraction so Ghost Squadron can break through enemy lines." Lightning 2, Trudge, responded. "Copy that General. Let's give 'em hell boys."

As Ghost Squadron lifted off to hit the Bridge of the Providence Cruiser, Plo Koon was leading Lightning Squadron against the enemy Starfighters. "Lightning Squadron, tighten formation. We're going into the breach." The Jedi Starfighter and the 25 Z-95 Starfighters flew into an approaching swarm of Vulture Droids and Tri-Fighters. Soon Blue and Red laser bolts were flying everywhere. Plo Koon swerved around a Vulture Droid and blew apart an approaching Tri-Fighter. Then a Tri-Fighter and two Vulture Droids began to chase after him. Plo Koon swerved around the engines of a Recursant Destroyer which were blasted to pieces by the droids shots, as the droids fired away without precise aim. Plo Koon cut the engines and fell behind the Droids before blasting them apart. Plo Koon was then recalled to the Daedalus as he returned to the Hanger.

The battle raged as the Separatist Fleet pressed their attack against the outnumbered Republic Battlegroup. One Venator and two Arquitan's were cornered by a Recursant and two Munificents as they tore them apart. A Venator was torn to pieces by two Munificents as Z-95's raced by here and there to avoid Tri-Fighters. Another Arquitan was blown apart by Hyena Bombers. Meanwhile a Providence Cruiser blew apart a Venator as it closed in on the Daedalus.

Ghost Squadron rounded the bridge of the Venator Cruiser Katarn as a full Squadron of three Tri-Fighters and eight Vulture Droids pursued their twelve Y-Wings. Ghost Leader, a Clone Pilot named Dak, sent a message out. "Come in anyone. This is Ghost Leader. We've got a full Squadron of tinnies on our tail and can't shake 'em!" Z-95 Gold Leader responded as four Z-95 Starfighters came behind the droids and opened fire taking out three Vulture Droids. Three other Vulture Droids fell back to fight off Gold Squadron while each Tri-Fighter launched three Torpedo's which exploded ahead of Ghost Squadron. Buzz Droids deployed out of each explosion and attached to all of Ghost Squadron and only five were able to shoot them off. However two were damaged enough that they exploded soon after.

The three remaining Y-Wings of Ghost Squadron, Ghost 12/Talon and Razor, Ghost 3/Falco and Flash, and Ghost Leader/Jump and Dak, continued on their course to hit the Bridge of the Providence Cruiser. The three Tri-Fighters and two Vulture Droids stayed in pursuit of the three. Red Laser Bolts flew past the Y-Wings. Ghost 3 kept firing back at the Droids. Then a laser bolt hit the Starboard Engine and the craft flew backwards and collided with a Vulture Droid. Razor looked back. "We lost Ghost 3 and the tinnies are still hot on our tail." Talon kept firing back and hit the remaining Vulture which fired one last Torpedo before exploding. "And it looks like we're lost too. Keep going on Dak and hit them hard." Those were Razors last words before the Y-Wing was blown to bits. Dak continued to speed towards the Providence Bridge with the droids in pursuit.

Dak swerved around a swarm of Vulture Droids while Jump continued to blast away at the three Tri-Fighters pursuing them. "Get those Droids off our tail Jump!" The lone Bomber had a clear run to the Bridge of the Providence Cruiser as red laser bolts whizzed past the craft. Jump continued to blast away at the enemy ships to get them off their tail. Just then a laser bolt struck the gun turret and took out Jump. "Jump!" Dak shouted just before a laser bolt hit the Stabalizer. "I can't hold her together! She's breaking up! AAAAHHHH!" Dak cried out into the Communicator before his Y-Wing burst into an explosion.

With Ghost Squadron, the Battlegroups only Bomber Squadron, destroyed then the Republic Battlegroup was now left without hope. The Z-95 Squadrons did not have the power to breach the shields of that Providence Cruiser. And the Shields of the Republic Ships were nearly non-existent at this point. The enemy ships just continued to hammer away at the Republic Battlegroup.

The Daedalus and the Providence Cruiser soon were in broadside positions as the Providence Cruiser wasted no time in opening fire on the Daedalus. The hull of the ship soon blossomed with explosions as the gun deck was torn to pieces and the Portside Hanger blew apart. On the Bridge, Plo Koon grasped the Holotable to keep from falling to the deck. Plo Koon turned to Luminara. "We must retreat to the Ando System before the ship is completely destroyed! Admiral Douh get us out of here!" Admiral Douh nodded as the remains of the Republic Battlegroup began to turn from the fight. Their ships in flames, they headed to the edge of the system with the Separatist fleet firing after them. As the remaining two Cruisers reached the edge of the system, they blinked out of view as they entered hyperspace.


	2. Coming Soon Episode 2 Tide of War

_"Republic in Retreat! After Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Luminara Unduli suffered a devestating defeat at the hands of the mysterious Death Flotilla, they fled to the nearby Ando System with their ships in flames! Upon arrival they were met by the Battlegroup under the joint command of Jedi Masters Anikan Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Soon after the Death Flotilla arrived and assaulted the Jedi and their forces, taking three Jedi Cruisers in the process! The group fled to the Kuat System and soon afer were recalled to Coruscant for an emergency Meeting and soon after Skywalker found he hs been assigned a new Padawan, a young boy named Kite Tenjo. Meanwhile the Death Flotilla continues its march against the Republic! Now the Jedi debate how to deal with this menace..."_

_COMING SOON! EPISODE 2 TIDE OF WAR!_


End file.
